When somebody is after you!
by Reela Nike Linnstet
Summary: Well, only look at the title. It's in there... READ it PLEASE...


Well, people, it's the first time I give one of my FanFics to people to read it so I am going to say some stuff at the beginning, okay? First: I am sorry if there are mistakes but English isn't my natural language but German. So I hope you are sorry for some of the mistakes I made in Grammar or anywhere else. Second: The story is not good. I know it. Even if my friend Livia said it's good. She's the first person who was allowed to read one of my fanfics. Good girl. Third: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL HIGHLANDER CHARACTER SUCH AS DUNCAN MACLEOD, JOE DAWSON OR METHOS. Fourth: Hannah is my baby.  
  
Erstens kommt es anders, und zweitens als man denkt. -kind of funny German saying- (if there is somebody who speaks English and German and could translate that sentence correctly for me. I have a mail address)  
  
When somebody is after you!  
  
By Megumi  
  
The past.  
  
Lying there on the hard ground of the tent didn't make her feel good. She only felt good when he was with her. And that was the problem. He was not with her. When she had left his tent one night some slaves of Kronos knocked her out and when she woke up the next time it was not Methos who lay beside her but Kronos. At this time she knew life would change completely. She didn't even know why but he told her. "He left us. He left his brothers. But he didn't take you with him coz you went out of his tent the night he left. . I think you'll be good doing as a real slave. Not as a girl to love. . You will serve me from now on, slave!" She had looked in his eyes and saw that he meant what he said. And that was the fact that scared her most. What Kronos said he meant. You've been sure with Methos, he was often only making a really bad joke. But you shouldn't expect jokes from Kronos. It was more than dangerous when you reacted as if he had made a joke.  
  
Hannah was serving Kronos. Not only with meals but also in his bed. The years went by and she changed her position as Kronos' slave to one of the Horsemen. She became a member and soon the women feared her most of all. She was the one who killed the women and girls first. She didn't want to have a rival. A girl that could take her place with the Horsemen and in Kronos' bed. She was the one who belonged there. Until the Horsemen broke off.  
  
2002. Emily put the last book into the shelf. Methos was already waiting for her. He always waited for her when she had to work till late at night. When it was dark it was more dangerous so Methos always took her home. And sometimes he stayed. It was really rare that something happened. Most time they only talked. Or at least Methos talked. Emily only asked him questions. She wanted to know about him. And he willingly told her about everything. In some days she would know Methos for one year. And only some days later she would know for one year that she would die soon. There was nobody who should know about this. She hadn't even told Methos even if he was the person closest to her. The only one who knew about all this stuff was Joe Dawson and Emily had made him swear not to tell anybody. At long last he'd said yes. Emily really loved the ROG (Really Old Guy). And she wanted to be with him. But she had the strange sensation that there was another girl. A girl he loved more than her. But Emily had no evidence for that. So she pretended there was no problem. She loved.  
  
This night it was really dark. Even with Methos at her side she felt scared. "What's the matter, Emily?" he asked her. Emily looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. "I don't know. It's. it's only so dark. I feel like there are no lights at all." "You don't need to be scared." "You are not the girl, Methos. . It's really easy to scare girls." "And that's why I am bringing you home." For one second she only looked at him and thought Why is he doing this? There must be some other reason why he's so lovely today. "What are you thinking about, Emily?" he finally asked. She couldn't help but to tell him the truth, "I wondered why you are bringing me home when you only stay sometimes, Methos." "I need to know that you're safe and it's really dangerous out here. You said it by yourself." "But I know there is another reason, Methos. I know when something is wrong." "What should be wrong? Don't you like it like it's now?" "No! ...I love being with you. And I love you . but I don't know how you feel about me. I wanna know what you feel for me." Methos looked at her. She got him where it was really dangerous for him. He wasn't sure about his feelings for Emily. She was pretty, really intelligent and she could be immortal. And that was the fact why he wasn't sure about his feelings. He remembered one immortal woman he really had loved. The only problem with them had been that she had been his slave. At least until she had given herself to him. She was the reason why he had made such a complete change in his personality. But the night he had left the Horsemen she hasn't been with him. They had met sometimes in the past centuries and each time they had ended up in a bed. "I don't know what I feel for you, Emily."  
  
Paris, 1763  
  
"I hope she marries the right man. . It was bad luck that Charles died. But he wasn't a good match." Clearice sat beside Hannah in the little church. She was a noisy girl but Hannah liked the company of 16year old Clearice. "You talk as if you would know about it." Hannah grinned. And Clearice grinned back. After some silent seconds Hannah finally asked, "What do we know about her future husband?" "Nothing. Only that her parents met him and they said he was a fine young man." But before she could answer something overcame her. The Buzz. Another immortal was coming near her. But she was safe. She was on holy ground and nobody could hurt her there. "He's really handsome." Clearice said and Hannah came back to reality to get a first look at the loved man of one of her best friends. But it wasn't a first look. She looked into the face of the man who had called her once his slave and lover. Methos. But he looked different. He had long hair, yes, but it was tied in a beautiful ponytail and his clothes also looked well than two thousand years ago. He also realized her and instantly he asked himself why he was walking beside this young girl and wasn't with Hannah. She had been the main subject of his dreams for the last two thousand years. She was the only woman he had really loved. And he still did. But he would marry the young girl beside him and would only talk to Hannah. Not more.  
  
The days went by and Methos only talked once to Hannah. Not more. But he wanted more. Every day he saw her in some place but could never talk to her alone. But when he one night wandered through his new wife's house the Buzz came up and one moment later someone had gripped his shoulder and forced him into a big and comfortable looking room. The next moment he was in a very big bed and someone was sitting on his lap while holding his hands in a tight grip. "Why did you leave me and went not looking where I was, Methos? ...Why did you make me become a part of Kronos? Why?" Hannah's voice asked. Methos looked up and saw that she had tears in her pretty eyes. Methos sat up and looked straight in her eyes, "I told you not to go out. I had thought about this night a lot. I really should have looked for you but I had to go. And that very fast. I couldn't live with them anymore." "I lived with them for nearly thirty more years. Not as a slave. I got your place but then one day nobody was scared anymore. And I felt bad. You did this to me, Methos! . It's all your-" Before she could finish her sentence Methos had kissed her. She wanted him to leave her but she couldn't say it. Even if he was married now to one of her friends. For this night he would be hers. Nobody else's. But what if anybody came and found them? They would kill both of them. Not that it would matter in any way. They were immortal and could only die if somebody took there head and so their power. "What are you thinking about?" Methos finally asked. Hannah opened her eyes, "We shouldn't do it." "We always did it." "It was different times. Nobody heard us." "You think so?" "What does that mean?" "After we did it for the first time. Kronos asked me how I would feel about you. I said you were my slave and I wouldn't feel anything. . But he said he heard us and said I should stop doing it with feelings for you because you were my slave." Hannah looked at him in mild surprise. "He heard us? ...How loud have I been?" "I was interested in other things, Hannah." And he was again. During he spoke he was opening her nightdress and made it come down her shoulder until she sat naked in front of him. "You are a married man now, Methos. You know we shouldn't do this." She tried to ignore the prickling feeling he gave her with his kisses all over her body. "Don't do this to me!" Hannah closed her eyes and tried not to feel good. But it felt good. In her whole life she had only felt so good when he had been with her. Only when he had loved her. Methos moved his finger softly from her chin down to her breast very slowly and even more slowly down to her navel. It felt more than good for Hannah. She loved it. And she wanted more. More of him. She loved feeling his body close to her body. She loved his breath on her skin. It felt like a soft summer breeze. But also better. But even if it felt good what Methos was doing she pushed him away, took her nightdress and went away from him. "What's the matter, Hannah? You never backed away from me." Methos was confused. Had she stopped loving him? She held her nightdress in front of her body and looked down to him sitting there on the big bed. "I told you why. You are a married man now. . You should be with your wife. Not with me. . I am not your wife. And I will never be, Methos. . You belong to her." "I knew that before I saw you at the wedding. And when I saw you sitting there I wanted to come to you and take you instead of her." "Believe me. Nobody wanted anybody ever more than I wanted you but it's not good. Because-" "I am a married man now." "That's why." "Can I have at least a last kiss?" She looked at him but walked towards him to give him a last kiss for the next centuries. "It's the last time for the next years. Until we see each other again, Methos." "I know that." Hannah bent down to kiss him and before she knew what was going on Methos hold her in his arms and wouldn't let her go.  
  
She only felt the satin and his skin and breath on her own skin. She moved with him, had needed him for so many centuries. Finally being with him again seemed to be the fulfilling of her dreams. At least for this glorious moment where there were only two people in the whole wide world. Methos and Hannah. Both once Horsemen.  
  
2002.  
  
Methos sat in his apartment. Outside night. Lights off. He had only two easy questions he couldn't answer. Why did he tell her he wouldn't know how he felt about her? Why didn't he tell her he loved being with her? Coz he couldn't stop thinking about Hannah. But he had to. The same problem as stop thinking about Hannah was the Buzz which rose in every Immortal when another of their kind came near them. And Methos didn't like it at all to know there was another Immortal coming. Especially not now. But he stood up, went over to his sword and sneaked to the door. For one moment he stood there waiting for something to happen. And the next moment he opened the door and looked straight into the still pretty face of Hannah. "I will never forget how good I felt when I was with you but I am going to marry soon." Hannah stood there in front of him, told him she was going to marry but it couldn't come to his brain. After what felt like ages of silence Methos finally asked, "Is he mortal or immortal?" "He's mortal and he can't become immortal." "You love him?" "Yeah, I do." "How old is he?" "Before I answer any more questions I wanna come in." "Okay." Methos backed away and let her enter his apartment.  
  
  
  
"How old is he?" Methos asked again after Hannah had sat down. She looked at him, thought for a moment and then said, "He's forty two." "Pretty old to get married." "I'm eight thousand and a bit." "But he's mortal." "And he was married once before." "Have you ever been married, Hannah?" "Well, maybe. . Man, I'm older than you. So don't ask me if I'd been married. I am to old to remember-" "I remember all my weddings. And especially the last one. . Coz you showed up and left the city after our night together." "Coz I had to. Coz it was better. . What do you think would have happened if they had found out?" "I don't know."  
  
Paris, 1763  
  
Hannah watched the guy beside her and thought Why does he have to be married now? She knew him longer than his new wife. She also knew his bad side. His face of a murderer but she loved him. Ages ago she wouldn't have admitted it but now she did. "What's bothering you, Hannah?" Methos asked and brought her back to reality. Hannah hadn't realized Methos was awake and that he was going with his finger softly over her skin. But now she felt it. "I only realized that you mean more to me than I ever wanted you to." "Now that I am married you tell me your feelings." "You finally admit that you are married." She sat up and looked towards the big window. "I was really angry when you left and I became what I was. . I was the one the people feared most. . I only wanted to be free, not a slave. . So I got into Kronos' bed. . It was not as good as with you. And I told him and he went berserk. . Lucky, I'm immortal. I had a nice meeting with his sword." "You told Kronos he was not good enough?" "I told him you were better than him." Hannah laid back down and watched the ceiling. Methos gave her a soft kiss and hold her in his arms. But Hannah didn't fall asleep. It was Methos. And she made up her mind. It was still dark when she got up and dressed and left the big house and later Paris.  
  
2002.  
  
"What have you done since our last meeting in 2001?" Methos gave her a glass of wine and sat down beside her. "I went to a nice city and when I came to this antique's shop I saw a plastic with my face. I went into the shop and there I met my future husband. . Only one month ago he asked me to marry him. . After only knowing each other for one year. . I think you'll like him. He's crazy bout history." "And why should I like him? Only because he's crazy bout history?" "Yeah, and the fact that you are history." "Nice." "It's true. . Every Watcher in the world speaks about the oldest Immortal named Methos. . About a group of older Immortals nobody speaks. Coz they don't know." "And why?" "Coz you lost against one of the oldest guys and he gave you your life if you would say you were the oldest guy so we could live in peace without anybody knowing about us." "How do you know about all this?" "Met old Vio some years ago and he told me." "Can't keep a secret, right? . How old is he?" "Vio? . I think something over seven." "So, you're older." "I am proud to say I am the oldest woman in the world. Vala is still under eight. But only for two or three hundred years." While Methos was talking to Hannah, Emily also had a visitor. Hannah's future husband Michael. "I only wanted to let you know about my wedding, Emily. . I know that you were angry when I left you but I hope you'll forgive me coz I always loved you." He told her while holding Emily in his arms. She remembered the day he had left only too well. But she didn't feel angry anymore. "There's nothing to be forgiven. . And I am really happy that you came here." "I still love you, Emily. But I'll marry Hannah. . She's not a normal girl." "I don't want you to leave her and come back to me coz I have a not normal guy at my side. . There's only one problem with him." "What is it?" "I think there is another girl he loves more than me. I even don7t know if he really loves me." "I have the same problem with Hannah. . Sometimes I think she would like to change me into another guy she knows longer she loves." "She loves you. I mean she said yes when you asked her to marry you, right?" "Yeah, but I asked her in kind of a rush where she had no opportunity to refuse me." "That doesn't count. You asked her, she said yes. It means she loves you." "What makes you think so, Emily?" "It's the dream of every woman to get married one day." "I think she was married often. She's kind of . older." "Even if she was married once, Michael, it doesn't matter. . She said yes, she will marry you and you'll be happy with her until the end of your life. Believe me!" "I hope you're right, Emily. . She went to see a guy she knows for ages." "Have they been lover or only friends?" "She said friends. But I think he's the guy she loves more than me." "Do ya think she would do anything with him?" "I think he would do something with her." But it wasn't Methos. "Remember your last wedding?" Hannah asked and looked deep into his bright green eyes. "Yeah, why?" "Then you'll also remember what you did." "It was not that you didn't like it." "I only wanna tell you that now is the time I am going to do it with you, Methos." She stood up and went over to him and sat down on his lap. "Is that kind of a game, Hannah? . You are not that kind of girl that would take another guy just before her wedding. . We will be together again. In some centuries." "No, we won't." "Why?" Methos looked at her, totally puzzled. She stood up and sat down at the feet of the couch. Then she looked up at him. "Valerius is dead. And he was the oldest and strongest guy in the world. . Someone got a hint that there's a group of Immortal who are older than you. . Valerius was only the first. Maria and Holy are also dead. I am still waiting for an answer from the others." "Why do. How did they die? I mean we are talking about people who lived over six or seven thousand years and had lot's of fights. How could they die?" "I heard about a guy named Victor." "He speaks Latin?" "He is a Roman guy. Son of a senator. . You know how Roman guys are. . But he is worse. Kills everyone who's in his way. And he got strong. . Some years ago he heard about us and wanted to find us. . Holy was the second. I don't know how he could find her. She was always the one who kept secrets. Especially her own living place. She didn't even tell me. And I found her after her first death." "Vala, Valerius, Holy and Maria. . Who's still out there?" "Cole, Naya, Vio, Kane and me." "Four of the nine the Roman guy got." "Yeah, and now he's after me." "What?" Methos jumped up and looked down to Hannah. "But you have more experience." "As if that would matter, Methos. . He has the greatest warrior with him." You're talking about Vala." "I am. . I mean she fought in every war since she was born and always won a fight against another Immortal. She was the best. But how could she die?" Hannah felt Methos' hand on her shoulder. "You have to be really careful, Hannah. If the guy is after you-" "He is." "How do you know?" "Your friend Joe told me Victor's watcher is in the city. . They have been to my apartment in Paris and to Michael's shop. . He knows how to handle his victims." "Did you tell your future husband?" "Are you mad? He would go crazy and would insist on having me around him every single second of the day." "At least you would be safe with him." "But would he be safe? He's a Mortal and doesn't know how to use or handle a sword. . He's kind of innocent. . He doesn't know what's going on in the world of Immortals. . And I think he couldn't stand that if he knew what was going on." "What do mean? All the fights?" "No! . All the bed games. . Either you are enemies or lovers. There's nothing else in our world, and you know that." "Yeah, I know." "But he doesn't." "Did you have any be meetings with another Immortal since you are coupled with Michael?" "Yeah. . Once. . I was kind of drunk after a party. and Cole was there too. . I knew exactly what I did but I didn't tell Michael." "Does he know that you are immortal?" "Only some days after I met him for the first time another Immortal killed me in front of Michael. . After I woke up I went home, took a shower and when I came out of the bathroom he stood there reading one of my old diaries. He went totally crazy and said it couldn't be. Had a hard time explaining him what was up with me but in the end he excepted it." "Emily. We sat here and I told her and she started laughing. and collapsed in front of me." "Why?" "I don't know. . She never told me why she'd been in the hospital after that and I never asked her. . I know she wouldn't tell me." "Can she become one of us?" "Yeah." "Did you tell her?" "No! For heaven's sake. . Did you ever tell one of them he or she could become one of us?" "No." "So, why should I?" Hannah looked out of the window. The sun started to rise. "I think I should go back to the hotel. . Michael's maybe waiting for me. He visited a friend here." "Man? Woman?" "I don't know." "Be careful. Look out for Victor and look after your Michael. I hope he knows what he has with you." "So do I." Hannah opened the door and went out, leaving a surprised Methos in his apartment. He had never seen her being unsure about something in her life. But that night she seemed to be nothing else but unsure. About living any longer, about Michael. But Methos was sure she loved the mortal guy.  
  
But when Hannah opened the door to the hotel room she shared with Michael he wasn't there. Was he still with his friend? What if his friend was a woman and they had shared a bed for some years before they broke off and became friends? What if Michael loved this woman more than her? It wouldn't affect me. In some years maybe I could be with Methos or dead. It was six o'clock in the morning and her future husband was out there. Without her.  
  
  
  
When Hannah woke up it was already two in the afternoon. She didn't remember having gone to bed. But as she sat up she found Michael lying beside her in the big bed. She sat there for a moment until she saw that he woke up. Hannah laid back and when he opened his eyes she looked straight into them. "I was here at six. . Where were you, Michael?" "I was trying to get away from the woman I love. But I couldn't." "When did you leave the woman you love to come to me?" "I came to you coz you are the woman I love, Hannah. . There is nobody else." "So. what did you do until you came back?" "I talked to an old friend." "Woman or man?" "Her name is Emily." "You loved her?" "I. was her teacher at High School. And. I stopped working at the school and some month later I left the city, went to Paris and lived there. . I got married, divorced and then I met you." "How is it to be married? If I was married once I forgot how it was." "You can be really lucky. But my marriage with Keila was kind of big mistake. After we got married we started fighting. . We were only married for two years and after we got divorced she went with that guy away. I never heard from her again." Hannah stared in his eyes and asked an important question, "What makes you think we could get it, Michael? Why do you think it's going to be better than with Keila." "I know it, Hannah. Coz I love you more than anything else in the world." "How come?" He looked at her in mild surprise. Then he said, "There's nobody in this world who couldn't love or at least like you. . You are lovely. Beautiful. Intelligent." Michael caressed gently over her cheek. She wanted him. At this very moment. But when she came close to give him the first kiss, something in her head said get out of the bed if ya wanna keep ya big and heavy head. She jumped out of the bed over to her sword. "What's up, Hannah?" Michael sat up and stared at her. He hated it to see her with such a big sword she never left at home when she went out. "We have a visitor. . And I don't think it's Methos. . Get away, Michael. It could get really nasty and you don't need to be involved here." Michael came out of the bed and walked towards Hannah to lay his hands around her waist. "How can I make you stay?" he asked. Hannah pushed him away from her and before she left she said, "You can't!" Michael stared after her when she left but Hannah sisn't care. She knew perfectly well that he hated it to see her wandering around with her sword. But she had to. Like every other Immortal out there in the world. Hannah left the hotel through a back door. And there he stood. A very handsome young man, tall, with blond hair and black eyes. "So, you are the guy who's after me." She said in a matter of fact voice. "C Victor Marcus. . I heard a lot about you, Hannah." "From who? . There are only some people in this world who know about me." "After she started to trust me Holy told me lots of stuff. . Where she had been growing up, who was her best friend and that this person was also really old. . So I questioned her about this person and she told me everything." "She wouldn't. . We swore on our life never to tell anybody about our group." "Well, she swore on her life and she paid this information with her life." "You are now after me. . I only hope you know the rules, Roman guy." "I always play after our rules. No partner, on holy ground no fights, etcetera." "That are the rules." "Did they exist when Holy was young?" "I think yes, maybe. . No, not really. They came up really late. And before that there were no rules, no weapons, no houses. The people lived with Mother Earth. . There was no need for rules." "When did they come up?" "I think. yeah. around some thousand years ago." "But why do we play after the rules now?" "Coz everybody does." "What if you stopped playing after the rules?" "You could also do it. But I am not insane enough to stop playing after the rules. . So, we are playing after the rules, Roman guy?" "If you want to." "Yeah, I want." Hannah thought he would start fighting the very next moment but instead he took out a calendar, opened it and asked, "When do you have time?" "Are you mad?" "I am busy, honey. I have a job to do and also to behead other Immortal." "What do you write in there if I tell you a date? . Beheading of number five?" "Good one. . So, when do you have time?" "Oh, go back where you came from, idiot. . If you want to fight, come back and fight. Don't ask me." With this words she left him.  
  
"You're running away from that guy, Hannah!" Michael stood beside her in front of Methos' apartment door. She felt he was in there. So she started banging on the door. "I know I am running away but you forget I am pretty old. . Methos, it's me. I know you are in there. Open up!" the last part she screamed while still banging hard on the door. One moment later the door flew open and Hannah looked into the pretty face of a young woman with long blond hair. Hannah recognized her instantly, and Michael too. "Emily?" he asked bedazzled. Emily first looked at Michael then at Hannah. But before she could say anything Methos appeared in the doorway and said looking sad, "Got a message from Kane. . The Roman guy got Naya." Hannah stood there, her eyes unfocused, ready to faint. But then she remembered why she had come to see him and said, "We are leaving. . I need a bit preparation and Paris is the perfect place to prepare for something." "You're running away." Methos said as a matter of fact. "I need practice. . And I know Paris good by now." "I hope you're coming back." "So do I." She hugged him and then went off with Michael. "Who's Naya?" Emily asked when Michael and Hannah where out of view. "Naya was one of Hannah's best friends. She was killed. . And the guy who did it is now after Hannah."  
  
The days went by and Hannah was every day in the Dojo and trained. It was the first time for her she took another Immortal so serious but the Roman guy had killed the best warrior Hannah had ever known and that meant for her to be careful. "How long do you wanna stay tonight?" Mick the owner of the Dojo asked. She looked at her watch, then up to Mick and said, "Maybe midnight or longer." "Please lock the door when you are leaving. I'm going home now." "Can I come tomorrow, too?" "You know where the key is. You can come whenever you want. See ya." "Night." Hannah looked after him for a while, then decided to go back inside and start training again. She was training harder than she had ever done in her whole life. And she had along life to loose against this Roman guy. And she would leave a guy she loved. Michael? Was it Michael she didn't want to leave or was it anybody else? A guy she knew for ages. She stopped in her movement and looked through the window out into the darkness. "I shouldn't have gone to tell Methos about my wedding." She said aloud and looked around the Dojo. When her eyes met the door she saw Michael standing there. "I need to talk to you, Hannah." He said and came to give her coat. She came out of her break and walked towards Michael to take her coat. She switched the light off and locked the door.  
  
At the same time Emily went to see Methos. "What's up, Emily?" he asked when she stood there in the doorway. She looked at him and asked, "Do you love her?" "Whom?" "Hannah. ... She's one of your kind and you know her for ages. . It's only one easy question, Methos. And I wanna have an answer." "Why do you wanna know it?" "It's the way you look at her, you behave when she's around you." "How am I behaving?" "Like you love her. . So, do you love Hannah?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Hannah screamed into Michael's face and immediately she had tears in her eyes. He only stood there in the silent street and stared into her face. Finally he said, "I knew that, Hannah. ... But I wanted to hear it from you to believe it." "Why did you know?" "He's like you. You both shared the same bed ages before I was even born. . Go back to him, Hannah. He can defend and love you at the same time."  
  
"What about Michael? They will marry." Methos said and looked again in Emily's bright blue eyes. She smiled, "I know it sounds hard but Michael and I planned that. ... We want. I want you to be sure about your feelings towards somebody, Michael wants Hannah to be secure because of that Roman guy who's hunting her. You need each other coz you know that you love Hannah and you can defend her." "But I love you." "You don't, Methos. ... But it's okay. . You belong to Hannah not to me."  
  
Hannah knew perfectly well that Michael was right in everything he had told her. "It's the truth, Hannah, and you know it." He finally said and took her hands. Hannah looked at the ground. She wanted him to be wrong. But he wasn't. So she looked up into his eyes and said, "I am not leaving the city. If you want to see me. . You know where my apartment is. You'll always be welcome." She took her hands away from him and headed back to the Dojo. Michael stood there looking after her until he realized that there was something in his hands. When he opened his hand he found Hannah's engagement ring in there. "Maybe you're not going to leave Paris, Hannah,", he said sadly and took the opposite direction to go back to his house, "but I am leaving the city as soon as possible." The wind blew stronger than normal. It was two o'clock in the morning when he broke off with Hannah.  
  
"Dawson, what do your watcher friends know bout a Roman guy named Victor?" Hannah asked when she sat the next night in Joe's Blues Bar. He gave her her drink and said, "You asked me that question once before." "But you weren't able to give me an answer. That's why I am asking you again, Dawson." Joe took out a big folder and looked it through. "Your friend was born around 100 after Christ. His first was when he was around thirty five." "He looks younger." "You met him?" "Some days ago. . He was behaving like a Roman guy. Wanted to have a date to behead me so I only said he should come back if he was ready to behead me without a plan to do it." "How did he react?" "I don't know. Left him. I think he was quite confused." "I can imagine that. ... Did you do that before?" "What? Confusing guys? Yeah." "No. I mean that you leave another Immortal before you even start fighting." "Not really. ... Okay, maybe I did it. But if I did so I can't remember it coz I am really old." "Good excuse." "I have always good excuses, Dawson, coz I lived long enough to learn them all. ... Do you have more information about the Roman guy? Does he have an apartment, or a girlfriend?" "You are not going to do anything stupid if I tell you?" "If he has a girlfriend I wanna talk to her." "Actually he has no girlfriend but he's married." "He's married?" "For a long time." "She's an Immortal?" "She's not." "And he's still married to her?" "For nearly fifty years now. ... She was seventeen when he married her." "Did they adopt children?" "I can't find anything about that in here." "So they didn't." "It doesn't seem so." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly nine. When do you close the Bar?" "Often around one or two." "You will make good money with me tonight." "Are you going to drink?" "I am over eighteen, Dawson. I am allowed to drink whatever I want." "What happened?" "What should have happened?" "I don't know. Tell me what-" "I admitted my feelings. And that's why I am single again." "You broke up with your Michael-guy?" "No, he broke up with me." "Why?" "Coz he found out about my feelings. For him and for an old guy." "You mean Methos?" "Who else would I call old guy?" "Good question, next one. ... Does Methos know about your feelings towards him?" "I hope but I wouldn't be too angry if-" *Jump up, take your sword and fight, Missy, if ya wanna keep ya pretty and heavy head where it is now.* There was that little voice again. She hated the moment when there was another Immortal coming. "Another Immortal?" Joe asked. Hannah felt it was nobody who wanted to hurt her. And before she even could worry about more the door to Joe's bar opened and a tall, black haired guy entered. "Mac, where have you been the last weeks?" Joe greeted the good looking guy. "Met the old man. ... And who's that beauty of immortality?" he asked. And Hannah heard the Scottish Accent. "I'm Hannah." She only said and gave him her hand. "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod." "You still have your accent." "Really?" "If you were so old as me, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, you could hear everybody's origin is his or her voice." "How old are you?" "Never ask that question a lady, Highlander. ... You could pay that question with your head." MacLeod liked the young and good looking woman in front of him. Joe saw it immediately and left them. "So, you know Methos, MacLeod?" Hannah said and confused the man in front of her. "How do you wanna know that." "When his friend talk about him they either say Methos or the old man or the old guy." She smiled at Duncan and left Joe's bar after paying for her drink. She only wanted to be alone, needed time to think. Especially because of Methos and the Roman guy in her mind. She walked slowly through the still lively streets of Paris with its lights and big shops. The wind blew strong but she didn't care. She stopped at lights and looked at the other side of the street. *I am back. The second time today. It seems to me you like me. ... Okay, I have a job to do. ... Take out your sword if ya wanna keep ya pretty and heavy head, Missy. Talk to you later.* Hannah started to hate that voice. When the lights showed green she started to walk over the zebra crossing. But before she could reach the other side someone took her hand and made her turn round. She stood there and looked surprised in Methos' face. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, still standing on the street. He took her over to the pedestrian and said, "I went to Joe's bar and he said you'd just left so I went after you." "But what are you doing here in Paris? Why aren't you in Seacouver with Emily?" "Coz she broke up with me some days ago." "Why?" "Because she knows that I love you. ... And I think when your Michael came to her she fell in love with him again." "She broke up with you?" "She did." "Michael, too." "She told me she and Michael kind of planned it." "He knew I always loved you." "The same with Emily." "And Michael told me you were the one who could defend me against Victor. ... I don't need to-" "You need to. He's dangerous." When Hannah woke up the next morning she didn't expect Methos to make breakfast. She looked over to him while she stood between the living room and her bedroom. "I thought you would go and chase Victor for me." She said smiling and sat down at the couch. Methos grinned, "Actually that was my plan but then I remembered that this game has rules." "Rules of only 7000 years of age. Younger than me." "But still older than me." "That's true." Methos put the plates on the small kitchen table and looked over to Hannah. "You should eat something if you want to win against Victor." "I don't need to eat. I need to get more practise." "Wanna do it like in 1897?" "You mean when I had that problem with that mortal guy?" "What was his name?" "1897? It was in-" "London." "Good old Londinium. . Wow, I am happy I am immortal, man." "Yeah, when you think that he killed you." "He only shot me so it doesn't matter." "That's true." "Oh, Methos, do you get it?" "What?" "Listen to that story. After that adventure I was really angry and I wanted to make his life the hell. . I found out he was already married. . So I made up a nice story, went to his wife and gave her the name of a murdered woman. I wanted that it looked like her beloved husband had murdered that woman. . The problem was. later I found out he really had murdered that woman. . He had wanted to marry her, she refused him and he shot. . It broke his wife's heart." "Imagine you find out your husband is a murderer." "Forgot that it was once us who killed people, Methos?" "I'll never forget that but I am happy that nobody reminds me of it." "I know what you mean. When I sometimes see all that brutal stuff in TV I wish I could forget how could it sometimes felt. to kill people." "It's impossible." Hannah took a big bite of her Methos-made breakfast and started eating.  
  
Methos didn't see much of Hannah the following days. She got up at dawn and was out till late at night. He didn't know how she could stand all that but Hannah wanted to survive and that was only possible when she trained harder than usually. She was just getting started on the normal sit-ups when she heard that little fucking voice in her head again. *Missy, get ya ass over ter ya sword and fight if ya wanna keep ya pretty, heavy head where it is situated now.* She hated the Buzz. Coz then there was another Immortal near her and she had to be careful. So she jumped up and went to get her sword, like that disturbing voice had suggested. And when she looked to the door she saw him standing there. He looked different from the last time she had seen him. "What kept you so long?" she asked in a funny sort of voice. His face showed no reaction, "I had trouble finding you. . You know how to travel without anybody noticing it's you." "Well, you know how old I am. . I learned a lot in my life." "You are only three older than me." "You are two, aren't you?" "I am." "Man, who told ya I was only three older?" "Holy." "What exactly did she say?" "She told me you were around one-five older than her and I know she was one-five older than me." Hannah laughed loud and had to take her sword for support not to fall down. "What's so funny?" he finally asked perplex. Hannah stopped laughing and looked more than serious at him, "Holy never admitted her age. . She wasn't one five older than you. And I am round one older than Holy. So she was round 7091. And if I am not much mistaken from two to seven means five and not one- five." Hannah grinned at the stunned look on Victor's face. "I love it when I surprise people." She said a after a little while. "Well, when you are really that old I am going to make a better trophy than I thought." Hannah raised her sword. "We should do it outside, Hannah. . I don't wanna burn that Dojo. It's a pretty one." "Would you do me one favor?" "Depends on the favor." "Only shut up and fight."  
  
Methos was trying to get Hannah at her mobile phone while he was driving to the Dojo where Hannah used to practice. He was sure that she had her mobile phone on or else the mailbox would answer immediately. So, something happened.  
  
Hannah warded Victor off and had to go down on her knees not to loose her head. She used this situation to thrust her sword into his stomach. His eyes widened when he realized what Hannah had done. She stood up, holding her sword in a tight grip, and started rotating her sword in his stomach. "That was the way I got most information and how I killed most of the people during my time with the Horsemen. . You should have looked better after the history of your victim." She stood up, still holding her sword tight, put her right leg onto his left and kicked him away. He fell down and looked at her holding the now bloody red sword in her hand. But instead of saying he wanted his life and would stop going after the oldest immortal people he asked, "Do you want to know the way I won most of my fights?" "How? By talking them to death?" "No. . By always having a weapon with me." He took out the pistol, aimed at Hannah and shot. She felt the metal go deep into her stomach. She fell down onto her knees. She had her eyes closed for a second and when she opened them again she saw Victor getting up, taking his sword and coming towards her. He put his sword softly onto her neck and said, "I knew a lot about you. . Okay, let's say I heard a lot about you when I was young. But then, one day, nobody talked about you anymore. You seemed to have died. But you didn't And because I am the one who makes you die. who is able to kill you. to take the head of the oldest Immortal ever I will go into history. People will-" he ignored the Buzz that rose in him and went on, "talk about killing you. The Watcher will come and ask me about your history." He smiled broadly, took his sword and slashed it down. But Hannah only felt the pain in her stomach caused by the metal. Nothing else. She had her eyes closed. Finally she brought herself to open them and saw that Methos was ready to take Victor's head. Hannah's brain stopped working and she only sat there, watching Methos make the final movement, relieve the Quickening.  
  
"So, you broke the rules for her, Old Man." Joe said when Methos entered the Bar. He sat down, took the glass of beer Joe offered him, "You know how men get when there is somebody else after what they like." "Normally you stay out of fights." "I haven't stayed out of fights since that Highland bastard came and changed my life. . Hannah only changed my personality. . You get your best customer, Joe?" "You aren't my best customer." "Why?" "Coz you never pay!" -END-  
  
SHITSUREI SHIMASHITA!!! Had to change a bit. Wrote a wrong word. Made that sentence totally different. Gomen ne. Megumi 


End file.
